


千奏·老鹰抓小鸡

by chachiqiyu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 06:22:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20830835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chachiqiyu/pseuds/chachiqiyu
Summary: 流星三年带孩子





	千奏·老鹰抓小鸡

不知是谁的提议，总之在例行的英雄秀落幕之后，连最依依不舍的小粉丝都挥手作别，流星队的成员们还在公园里玩老鹰捉小鸡。  
队长守泽千秋自告奋勇担任反派，一只笑起来爽朗阳光的雄鹰，怎么看都不像他口中“掳走幼年英雄作为人质的超级大坏蛋”，另一位三年生笑眯眯地用身体挡住三个后辈，伸开双手努力的挡住跑来跑去的千秋，虽然行动迟缓了些，却完全没有给老鹰下手的余地。  
三个孩子按身高扯住前面人的衣服，为首的翠一脸郁闷和认真，铁虎从旁边盯着千秋不放，时不时大喊出自家队长想往哪跑，最后面的忍什么都看不见，只能紧紧抓住铁虎的衣服，还好流星队的队服质量相当好，才没被他抓出洞来。  
这个游戏直到大家都玩的气喘吁吁才结束，先是铁虎被千秋的一个假动作骗到，没能和奏汰转身的动作保持一致，虽然他很快反应过来，他身后的忍却被不小心甩了出去，千秋顺势一捞，就把队里身材最小巧的孩子抓了过来；随后是不甘心的铁虎，太心急了结果畔到石头，摔倒之前被千秋扶了起来；翠心里一慌没能跟上奏汰的动作，被灿烂笑着的队长扑了个正着。  
玩了这么久大家都累得不行，只有千秋和奏汰还跟没事人一样，铁虎心想队长跑来跑去了那么久，自己还差得远，平地里生出一股斗志来，自告奋勇要把翠和忍送回家去。  
多半是相互『扶持』着『回家』吧，奏汰想，但这也没什么不好。  
等后辈们的身影消失，奏汰回头看千秋，像刚才玩游戏的时候那样张开了双臂。  
“我刚才做的『很好』吧？”奏汰笑着问，他向来都笑着。  
“哦!奏汰做的很好！很出色的保护了孩子们！”  
奏汰心里摇摇头，他想，我是在保护你，千秋明明已经累了，他得快点结束这个游戏，虽然游戏真的令人快乐。  
“而且奏汰，谢谢你。”  
奏汰刚刚略微有些黯然的心情现在开朗起来，他抓住千秋的手，开心的说：“那我们也『回去』吧。”  
千秋在听见“回去”的时候眼睛里闪过一丝担忧，奏汰明白他在担心什么，一时却想不出来该怎么安慰，只能默默跟着千秋往前走去，听着千秋强打精神跟他说各种各样的，千秋觉得有意思的事情。  
“千秋。”他想起离开公园的三个后辈。  
“嗯？什么事，奏汰？”  
“我已经可以『保护』那些孩子了。”  
千秋一时没听懂奏汰想说什么，便停下来等一个下文。  
奏汰微微蹙眉，想着该怎么表达，千秋却给了他一个拥抱，滚烫火热，他忽然就明白该怎么说出自己的心意：“千秋，不用『担心』，也不要『逞强』。”  
“因为我和你『一起』。”

**Author's Note:**

> 机缘巧合看了舞台剧，满脑子都是千秋在舞台上找后辈抱抱后辈被他追着乱跑，当时脑子里就是“啊老鹰抓小鸡”以及“奏汰就在旁边你也抱一下他嘛他肯定不拒绝你”。  
以上就是这篇无聊片段的由来。


End file.
